Realize, I'm exist here!
by MaSkicHy.ZaoLdyEcK
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk berpaling padaku. Kalau tidak bisa melupakannya, jangan lakukan. Tapi… jangan ingkari bahwa aku… juga ada disini." Gaje, ShouAi, NejixSasu, Oneshot. Don't like? Don't read! Happy Reading. :D


Hanya dia yang menganggapku ada. Dalam gelapku, saat semua orang mengolok dan menjauhiku, hanya dia cahaya yang sudi membagikan sinarnya.

Dia, orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Aku akan selalu berusaha menopang sosok rapuhnya seperti yang telah dia lakukan padaku. Menjaga dan menemaninya. Hanya akan ada aku dihatinya. Hanya aku.

.

.

**Realize, I'm Exist Here!**

**----o-o-o-o-o----**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NejixSasuke, **slight** SasuxNaru, GaaraxNaru**

**Warning:**** Shounen ai, AU, Romance Gaje, gombalisasi.. **

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Just Click the Back Button. Easy, right? =)**

**Rating: T**

**----o-o-o-o-o----**

**.**

**.**

Dengan santai dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya Sai mengangkat gelas kecil itu dan menumpahkannya sedikit dikepalaku. "Berfikir logislah Neji. Bahkan kau tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Jangan melarikan diri dengan dalih 'agar Sasuke bahagia'."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk berpaling padaku. Kalau tidak bisa melupakannya, jangan lakukan. Tapi… jangan ingkari bahwa aku… juga ada disini."

**.**

**.**

Aku berada di depan pintu apartemen yang cukup mewah. Menekan bel dan tak berapa lama pemuda itu muncul dengan rambut biru dongkernya yang sedikit berantakan, wajahnya pun masih terlihat kusut.

"Morning, Sas." Sapaku pada pemuda itu. Kami berjalan masuk kedalam dan aku mendudukan diri di sofanya. Ruang tamunya minimalis, ada beberapa lukisan disini. Wanginya lembut, wangi khas Sasuke.

"Morning Neji," balasnya ramah. "Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Kau mau?"

"Aku sudah sarapan, Thanks,"

"Begitu? Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanyanya. Dia menghampiriku dengan membawa sepiring sandwich dan segelas susu hangat. Mendudukkan diri didepanku.

"Jam 9 ada pemotretan di studio Sai, lalu wawancara rubrik majalah jam 1. Setelah itu free. Jadwalmu sudah kukosongkan minggu ini, kamu perlu istirahat," jawabku selagi mengingat-ingat.

Sasuke adalah seorang model, dia mulai menekuni profesi ini 2 tahun terakhir. Dan aku sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaannya merangkap sebagai manajer. Cukup repot juga menjadi seorang manajer, terlebih saat kau harus menangani para fans-fans brutal. Tapi tak apa, aku cukup menikmatinya.

"Hm, okay. Kau memang manajer pengertian Neji." Sasuke tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku sangat menyukai senyumnya, aku bangga pada diriku. Tidak banyak yang bisa mendapatkan senyuman dan kepercayaan Sasuke. Sasuke itu terkenal dingin dan kurang bersahabat, bahkan kepada aku akan menjaganya, menjaga agar senyum itu tidak pernah berhenti diberikan padaku.

"Setelah jadwal hari ini selesai kau ada rencana?"

"Hm, mungkin ada," dia meminum susu hangatnya, sisa-sisa susu putih itu menempel di bibirnya lalu dijilat agar bekas itu hilang. "Aku ingin bermain dengan 'mainan baruku'. Aku dan Sai bertaruh 1 juta yen, dalam seminggu aku akan bisa menhancurkan hubungannya." Sasuke menyeringai senang.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

Sasuke suka mempermainkan perasaan orang, dia sangat suka melihat orang-orang menangis dan bertengkar. Mengeluarkan semua emosi orang tersebut. Dan Aku tidak pernah melarangnya.

Sasuke adalah anak yang 'terbuang'. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai, namun sayangnya tidak ada yang memperebutkannya seperti anak-anak lain, seperti kakaknya yang malah dipaksa ikut ayahnya. Kakaknya, Itachi yang selalu dielu-elukan. Sosok sempurna yang menyilaukan. Yang membuat Sasuke merasa hidupnya tidak berarti.

Sasuke itu kekanak-kanakan. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa didapatkannya, ambisius. Huh, terima kasih pada Uchiha yang telah menelantarkannya. Dia hanya mencari kesenangannya yang tidak pernah didapat. Apa aku salah membiarkan Sasuke mendapatkannya? Walaupun harus mengorbankan orang lain, yang penting bagiku, Sasuke bahagia.

.

Sasuke menceritakan rencananya padaku. Targetnya kali ini adalah pemuda berambut pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu karyawan marketing sebuah majalah ternama. Katanya pemuda ini cukup manis, tapi saat Sasuke memperlihatkan fotonya padaku terlihat biasa saja.

Mereka akan janjian di sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari kantor Naruto. Sasuke akan berlagak menemani Naruto mencarikan hadiah untuk hari jadi Naruto dan pacarnya. Tapi nanti Sasuke akan menyuruhku mengirimkan pesan singkat pada pacar Naruto agar memberitahu bahwa pacarnya sedan berkencan dengan Sasuke. Dan, bang! Mereka akan cekcok lalu putus.

.

#

* * *

Aku bersembunyi didalam mobilku, memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang berduaan dengan pemuda pirang berkulit tan didalam kafe. Sasuke sengaja memilih tempat didekat jendela agar aku bisa mengawasi mereka.

Hatiku berdesir sakit saat aku melihat Sasuke menjalankan aksinya. Tangannya mulai menyentuh jemari pemuda itu. Uzumaki itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, wajahnya mulai memerah saat Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu entah apa itu. Tapi Sasuke berkata padaku tidak akan menggodanya, skenario kali ini adalah Sasuke seorang gentle.

Kata Sasuke, Uzumaki itu orang yang setia pada pacar ataupun temannya. Dan 3 hari lagi adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke 2 tahun. Jadi Sasuke hendak membuat Uzumaki membelanya dan menyalahkan pacarnya akibat kecemburuan tak beralasan. Sasuke ingin melihat kesetiaan itu hancur.

Ah, mereka beranjak keluar dengan berjalan. Sekilas Sasuke menaikkan jempolnya, memberiku kode untuk mengirimkan pesan itu pada si kekasih Uzumaki. Setelah memastikan pesan itu terkirim aku mencabut nomor baru yang kupakai, lalu mematahkannya dan mengganti dengan nomor ponsel tetapku.

Aku mengikuti mereka.

Rambut panjangku kuikat tinggi dan kututupi dengan topi. Aku memakai kaus V-neck putih dengan celana coklat selutut. Musim panas ini membuatku sedikit gerah.

Kulihat mereka berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan, sesekali memasuki toko-toko itu. Lalu keluar dengan tawa, kulihat Sasuke menikmatinya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke berhasil membuat Uzumaki itu menggandeng tangannya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkan barang yang dicari. Terlihat Sasuke membawakan beberapa kantong belanjaan mereka sehabis dari sebuah toko aksesoris dan toko baju. Lalu mereka berhenti di stand es krim. Dan duduk untuk menikmatinya.

Sepertinya mereka terlibat pembicaraan seru, dari jarak yang cukup jauh pun aku masih bisa sayup-sayup mendengar suara si Uzumaki.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu pagar rendah untuk pembatas antara jalan dan tanaman. Menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Menikmati senyum dan tawa yang tergambar diwajah Sasuke, walau itu masih topeng. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang sesungguhnya.

Tiba-tiba perhatianku teralih pada seorang pemuda lain yang berada tepat didepanku. Pemuda itu berambut merah dengan mengenakan kemeja merah marun dan celana hitam, menampilkan tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi, walau lebih pendek dariku. Wajahnya keras dan datar. Dan dia sedang melihat kearah Sasuke dan Uzumaki.

Setelah memperhatikan mereka cukup lama, pemuda berambut merah itu beranjak menuju tempat Sasuke. Dapat kulihat Uzumaki dan orang yang kemungkinan kekasihnya itu cekcok cukup hebat. Apalagi saat Sasuke berusaha membela Uzumaki, terlihat Sasuke yang mengambil posisi diantara mereka.

Mulai sedikit terjadi baku hantam antara Sasuke dan si merah. Namun, Uzumaki sok hendak memisahkan mereka dan malah meneriaki kekasihnya sendiri.

'Sepertinya rencana Sasuke berhasil.'

Kekasih Uzumaki itu berbalik, meninggalkan Uzumaki yang sedang berlutut mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang terkena tamparan di wajahnya. Uzumaki terlihat hendak mengejar, namun Sasuke menggenggam tangan Uzumaki.

Seperti biasa, saat tujuan Sasuke tercapai, dia akan memberi tahu semuanya pada sang korban.

Mimik polos dan baik Sasuke seketika berubah menjadi jahat. Dia menyeringai. Kelihatan sekali si Uzumaki shok karena telah dibohongi Sasuke. Seketika Uzumaki menampik tangan yang tadi digenggam Sasuke lalu menamparnya dan pemuda pirang itu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Mengejar kekasihnya mungkin.

Sasuke terduduk, memegangi wajahnya yang habis terkena tamparan Uzumaki.

Saatnya giliranku tampil

.

.

Aku mendatangi Sasuke. Merasakan kehadiranku, diapun mendongakkan kepalanya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, hendak membantunya berdiri. Dia menyambut uluranku lalu aku menariknya berdiri. Sasuke menepuk celana dan bajunya, mencoba menghilangkan kotoran-kotoran yang melekat.

"Good job, Sas." Ujarku singkat dan melemparkan senyuman tipisku padanya. Sasuke menyeringai lalu mengambil handphonenya.

"Aku tidak pernah gagal Neji." Dia berkutat dengan handphonenya untuk menelpon seseorang yang ku yakin itu Sai, salah satu orang yang mengetahui sisi gelap Sasuke selain aku.

"Heh, aku sudah berhasil. Segera transfer uangmu," aku bisa mendengar suara Sai sayup-sayup dari handphone Sasuke. "Apa? Taruhan lagi? Kali ini apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke, sepertinya permainan baru akan segera menanti. "Hmm, aku mengerti. Baiklah, lihat saja. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya dalam waktu 5 hari. Hm? Oke, bersiap kalah saja kau Sai." Dan Sasuke memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Kali ini permainan apa lagi yang dia tawarkan Sas?"

"Sai memantangku untuk mendapatkan si Narudobe."

"Narudobe? Si Uzumaki tadi?"

"Hhahaa, betul sekali. Aku merasa bersemangat!" Seringaian terpatri lebar diwajah putih Sasuke. "Ya sudahlah, ayo pulang Neji." Sasuke merangkul pundakku yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kamipun berjalan beriringan sambil Sasuke menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukannya dengan Uzumaki tadi.

"Dia mudah sekali dikerjai! Hhahaa~" Sasuke tertawa renyah. Kau tau Sasuke? Aku suka sekali saat kau tertawa. Walau kau baru bisa mendapatkan tawa itu setelah menyakitiku, aku akan terima. Karena dengan tawamu itu pula, rasa sakitku bisa terobati. "Ne? Neji, kau terlihat sporty sekali hari ini. Tumben? Biasanya kau seperti om-om bujang."

"Hm, Sasuke sudah berani mengejekku ya sekarang," jawabku, dia masih saja tertawa. Aku mengacak rambut kebanggaannya perlahan, tentu saja dia protes dengan menampik tanganku yang berada diatas kepalanya. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" sungutnya kesal.

"Kau memang masih Sasuke kecilku, buktinya kau masih suka mengerjai orangkan?" Sesaat aku menyesal dengan perkataanku barusan. Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi muram, raut kekesalan terpampang jelas disana. Penuh dendam, amarah, kecewa dan sakit hati.

"Aku benci melihat orang bahagia. Mereka harus merasakan sedikit penderitaanku. Biar mereka tau, tidak ada yang namanya '_Happily Ever After'_ didunia ini. Yang ada hanyalah _'Happily Never After'_!" Wajah Sasuke kembali terlihat berambisi, tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas lega. Aku paling tidak suka melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti tadi, saat melihat kebencian terpancar dari kedua mata Onyxnya. Sasuke sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya padaku. Onyxnya menatap lekat pada mata lavenderku. "Benarkan yang aku katakan Neji?" mencari dukungan dan kepercayaan melalui mataku.

Aku melemparkan senyumku padanya. "Tentu saja kau benar."

Ya, tentu saja Sasuke benar. Akulah yang mengajarkan Sasuke kebahagiaan. Akulah yang menanamkan padanya agar tidak bersedih, jangan sampai kau yang bersedih. Biar orang lain saja yang bersedih, jangan kamu! Kau boleh bersenang-senang dengan caramu sendiri. Terserah padamu, karena pada akhirnya kau akan selalu kembali padaku.

Kau milikku.

.

.

#

* * *

4 hari kemudian.

.

Aku menyesal sudah meninggalkan Sasuke untuk kembali ke Hokaido menemui paman Hiashi. Hal ini sudah benar-benar diluar perkiraanku sebelumnya.

Permainan ini, bagaikan sebuah boomerang yang menyerangku telak. Dalam 4 hari pemuda pirang itu berhasil mengubah Sasuke. Dalam 4 hari Uzumaki itu berhasil merebut Sasuke. Hanya dalam 4 hari aku seperti kehilangan dia.

Saat aku pulang dari Hokaido, aku langsung melesat menuju apartmen Sasuke. Kudapati sosok Sasuke yang sedang melamun di berandanya, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Aku mendatanginya, menepuk pundak Sasuke agar dia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Ah, sudah pulang Neji?" dia terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Kau dibujuk paman itu lagi?"

Rambut panjangku sedikit berantakan tertiup angin, aku memutuskan masuk kedalam ruangan saja dan Sasuke mengikutiku dibelakang.

"Seperti biasa, dia tetap memintaku mengurus cabang perusahaannya."

"Lalu? Apa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Aku bisa melihat mimik terkejut dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa!?" Desisnya. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Siapa yang akan menggantikanmu? Kau tau Neji, hanya kau yang kupercaya!" Sasuke membentak dan mencengkram kemejaku. Sejenak aku tersenyum puas, penuh kemenangan saat Sasuke berkata hanya aku yang dia percaya.

"Aku mengambil cabang di Tokyo, masih dikota ini Sasu. Dan kau tetap prioritas utamaku, apapun yang terjadi," Dia melonggarkan cengkramannya dan menatap kedua mataku, mencari kejujuran didalamnya. "Aku akan selalu menjaga janjiku padamu." Aku berusaha meyakinkannya. Kali ini dia benar-benar melepaskan tangannya dan malah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Aku mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. "Tidak biasanya kau manja begini. Lagipula.." aku mencengkram lengan kirinya lalu mengangat wajahnya dengan tangan kananku. Sasuke menjerit pelan. "Wajahmu terluka dan ini bukan bekas luka saat bersama Uzumaki dulu." Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku, berusaha melihat semua luka yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan, sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa membohongiku. "Aku dikerjai Narudobe."

Aku menarik Sasuke ke arah sofa, tidak menyela sedikitpun ceritanya.

"yah,sekitar 2 hari yang lalu aku menemuinya untuk minta maaf agar bisa menjalankan rencanaku selanjutnya. Aku berjanji akan mentraktirnya dan dia setuju. Ku kira dia itu masih sama bodohnya dengan yang kemarin tapi ternyata salah. Dia malah mengerjaiku habis-habisan," Sasuke melirik padaku sebentar, karena tidak kurespon dia kembali melanjutkan.

"Dia benar-benar menghabiskan uangku saat aku mentraktirnya ramen. Mengerjaiku saat di pantai, membuatku basah kuyup. Lalu membawaku ke rumahnya dengan alasan ganti baju tapi ternyata dia kembali mengerjaiku," Sasuke terlihat mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Kau tau Namikaze?"

"Salah satu pengusaha terkenal yang cukup sukses itu? Kudengar dia juga punya relasi dengan beberapa mafia." Jawabku, kebetulan aku pernah mendengarnya dari paman Hiashi.

"Betul sekali, dia ayahnya Naruto."

"Hah!? Bukankah Naruto itu seorang Uzumaki!?"

"Itu marga ibunya, dia tidak ingin hidupnya dibayang-bayangi nama besa ayahnya. Itu kata ibunya sih,"ucap Sasuke. Jujur saja, informasi ini membuatku sedikit shok. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang berada dalam masalah. "Ayahnya sangat protektif, dia bahkan melempariku pisau saat aku menginjakkan kaki ku dirumahnya. Saat berkumpul diruang tamu, matanya selalu mengintimidasiku dan dia selalu menemel padaku!! Tidak membiakan sedikitpun mendekati anaknya. Menepuk pundakku kasar saat dia bercerita tidak karuan! Untung aku masih bisa pulang dengan selamat saat tahu aku seorang Uchiha." Sasuke terlihat lega, namun aku bisa melihat kekesalan yang bertambah di mata onyxnya.

"Minato Namikaze, salah satu sahabat orang itu. Sepanjang hari dia bercerita tentang Fugaku, membangga-banggakannya seolah dia adalah orang yang baik. Memangnya dia tidak tau kalau Fugaku membuangku!?" Suara Sasuke meninggi, mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan kesal. "Cih, dasar brengsek! Tidak hanya itu Neji!! Dia bahkan mengungkit-ungkit soal Itachi! Itachi sekarang sudah menjadi General Manager di kantor pusat, kerjanya sangat baguslah! Cerdas, berwibawa, brilian dan yang paling membuatku kesal! Minato bilang, fugaku selalu membangga-banggakan Itachi dan terlihat sangat menyayanginya!"

Aku langsung memeluk Sasuke. Bisa kurasakan badannya yang bergetar. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan Sasuke saat berada di rumah itu. Dia pasti sangat terpukul dan tertekan.

"Tidak perlu ditahan Sasu, keluarkan saja. Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya padaku. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Kuusap kepalanya perlahan, berharap dengan itu bisa membuat Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang. Bisa kurasakan bajuku yang mulai basah. Sasuke menangis tanpa suara.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku. Tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang menangis. Sasuke pernah bilang ingin menjadi seorang yang tegar.

Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tau kau sedang kesal dan sedih. Tapi entah kenapa, dalam hatiku aku selalu senang saat kau rapuh seperti ini. Karena saat seperti inilah kau memperlukanku. Karena saat seperti inilah kau kembali padaku. Hanya aku.

Maaf.

.

#

* * *

Ini adalah hari terakhir pertaruhan Sasuke dan Sai. Aku tidak begitu yakin Sasuke akan berhasil, tidak ingin dia berhasil kalau boleh jujur. Entah kenapa, aku memiliki firasat tidak baik kali ini. Terlebih saat Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada.

Setelah 'penyiksaan' yang diberikan Uzumaki itu, Sasuke jatuh sakit. Dia terkena demam tinggi. Aku sempat kalap saat tau Sasuke malah tidak menghubungiku sama sekali.

Tapi Sasuke bilang aku adalah orang pertama yang dia hubungi. Saat itu kepalanya benar-benar pening, jadi dia menekan nomor yang memang sudah tersimpan. Tapi sayangnya, itu adalah nomor Uzumaki.

Hari itu Uzumaki yang merawat Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sudah menyuruh pemuda itu pulang, tapi dia malah bersikeras merawat Sasuke. Merawatnya, memaksa minum obat dan membuatkannya makan.

Aku cemburu. Jujur saja, aku memang posesif dan obsesif pada Sasuke.

Dan firasatku ini bukan tanpa alasan. Bila aku diposisi Sasuke mungkin aku juga akan luluh.

Dia, Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang sudah disakiti Sasuke, orang yang seharusnya sangat membenci dirinya, masih mau merawat Sasuke yang sedang sakit. Dan dapat kulihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah putih Sasuke.

Aku jarang melihatnya begitu..

.

Seperti biasa, aku membuntuti Sasuke seharian ini. Sasuke memang berhasil mengajak Uzumaki itu jalan ke Taman Bermain. Wajah Sasuke terlihat senang, sering sekali menampakkan senyumnya.

Kukira rencana Sasuke kali ini akan berjalan mulus. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Menjelang siang, pemuda yang kuketahui bernama Sabaku no Gaara datang. Aku sempat was-was, apakah akan terjadi perkelahian kembali. Namun, yang kulihat malah sebaliknya. Sasuke membungkuk pada pemuda berambut merah itu, Uzumaki juga terlihat terkejut.

Sepasang kekasih itu saling berpandangan sejenak, sebelum Sasuke mendorong pelan punggung Uzumaki kearah kekasihnya. Mereka berpelukan singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Aku langsung mendatanginya. Aku berlari saat melihat Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya lemah. Sesampainya disana, aku terdiam sebentar. Memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke agar menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau melepasnya. Apa kau yakin?"

"Entahlah," Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gusar. "Aku bingung. Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya."

Dan firasatku benar.

Hatimu, sudah dicuri sebelum aku berhasil mencurinya.

.

.

#

* * *

Cahaya gemerlap serta suara hentakan musik memenuhi tempat ini. Aku terus menenggak minuman beralkohol ini. Rasa hangat kembali merasuk dalam tubuhku. Wajahku terasa memanas, kepalaku pening. Apalagi ditambah suara musik yang tidak karuan –bagiku ini. Tapi disatu sisi, ini membuatku tenang. Pengecut memang, melarikan diri dari masalah. Aku muak dengan semua ini, muak dengan ketidak beranianku menghadapi Sasuke. Muak saat aku tidak bisa pergi darinya, selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik baginya dan sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan diriku sendiri.

"Sudahlah Neji, berhenti minum!" tegur orang disebelahku, Sai. Salah satu penyebab masalah dihidupku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku bingung ingin mengajak siapa. Dengan kasar dia merebut gelas kecil itu dari tanganku.

"Berikan padaku Sai!" aku berusaha menggapai gelas itu dengan sisa-sisa kesadaranku. Tapi nihil. Aku malah menyandarkan wajahku di meja bar. "Kau tidak mengerti Sai. Aku sudah lelah, mungkin ini saatnya aku berhenti berharap."

Bisa kulihat dengan santai dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya Sai mengangkat gelas kecil itu dan menumpahkannya sedikit dikepalaku. "Berfikir logislah Neji. Bahkan kau tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Jangan melarikan diri dengan dalih 'agar Sasuke bahagia'." Sai sedikit berteriak agar aku dapat mendengarnya. "Bahkan aku sengaja membuat tantangan terakhir itu agar memacumu bergerak! Tapi apa? Kau malah berdiam saja seperti pecundang." Dia masih meneriakiku.

"Yayaya," suaraku sedikit melambai. "Aku memang pecundang. Neji the loser! Hhahaa *hik*."

"Kau mabuk. Ayo pulang!" Sai memapahku, menahan tanganku dengan bahunya dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau." Jawabku, aku menggeser tubuhku menghadap Sai. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, namun kakiku terasa lemas sekali. "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya dulu. Apartemenku disebelahnya Sai *hik* kau tau itu. Kamarku penuh dengan fotonya, dan kau juga tau itu. Kau jangan memaksaku kembali kesana, brengsek."

Tiba-tiba, setengah sadar aku mencium Sai. Menciumnya dengan kasar dan penuh rasa frustasi. Dia tidak membalas ciumanku, tentu saja. Tapi bisa kurasakan dia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggangku. Disela ciuman itu aku tersenyum sedikit.

Aku mengakhiri ciuman itu dan berbalik dengan badan sempoyongan. "kau takkan tau rasanya, dan jangan pernah tau sobat. *hik*. Rasanya menyakitkan, membuatmu ingin mati. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya aku beranjak keluar, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

#

* * *

_Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman ayahku. Aku merenung sendirian di dalam kelas, berkutat bersama buku dan alat-alat tulisku._

_Aku menggerakkan pensilku, berusaha menghasilkan sketsa-sketsa tentang imajinasiku. Diatas sebuah kertas polos itu, mulai kuisi garis-garis yang akan membentuk sebuah gambar._

_Seorang anak dengan dua orang tua disebelahnya. Imaginasi yang takkan terealisasi._

_Aku berusaha mengabaikan bisik-bisik simpati memuakkan dari para siswi. Juga cercaan dan cemoohan dari para siswa apatis._

_Aku sekarang yatim piatu. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku dan ayah baru saja meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu karena kecelakaan._

_Tiba-tiba ada anak yang merebut lukisanku. "Heh, Hyuuga!! Aku tau kau sudah yatim, terima sajalah! Ngapain bikin gambar jelek seperti ini!? Kayak cewek aja!" Hinanya._

_Dengan kesal, aku berusaha merebut kertasku itu. Terjadi sedikit perkelahian antara aku dan anak itu. Hingga pada akhirnya kertas itu sobek. Dengan hati yang benar-benar marah, aku menghantam wajahnya hingga ia tersungkur dilantai. Aku melewati tubuhnya dan dengan sengaja menyepak perutnya dengan sepatuku._

_Aku berjalan keluar, berusaha menenangkan pikiranku. Taman belakang sekolah sepertinya sepi, akupun beranjak kesana. Dan disanalah aku bertemu dengannya._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Dia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dan menghiburku. Mata Onyxnya bagai mutiara hitam yang berkilat penuh percaya diri. Begitu lembut dan hangat._

_Dia menemani dan menghiburku, mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai temanku. Memperkenalkanku pada teman-temannya yang masih saja memandangku sebagai orang aneh. Tapi dia tidak terpengaruh, dia tetap membela dan menolongku._

_Disaat hidupku penuh kabut tebal dan kekalutan. Dia datang dan menyelamatkanku dari hitamnya hidupku._

_Dia.. begitu menyilaukan._

_._

#

* * *

Silau.. aku merasa banyak sekali cahaya yang berusaha masuk melalui celah kelopak mataku. Aku membuka mataku sedikit, menampilkan mata levenderku. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing.

Aku berusaha mendudukkan diriku, hingga aku merasakan ada seseorang yang membantuku.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk. Aku tidak tau dimana kau menaruh kunci apartemenu, jadi kuputuskan membawamu kerumahku." Jelasnya tanpa kuminta. "Untung aku tidak membawamu yang tak sadarkan diri ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Hn," aku tersenyum kecil. "Trima kasih, Sai." Dia menawarkan segelas air putih padaku, membantuku agar sedikit merasa lebih baik.

"Ku tinggal, mandi dan berganti bajulah. Tubuhmu penuh dengan aroma alkohol. Aku akan siapkan sarapan, setelah itu kau bisa langsung kebawah. Baju ganti sudah kusiapkan, kurasa cukup besar untukmu."Sai pun meninggalkanku sendiri dikamar yang cukup besar ini.

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Benar-benar penggunaan 'The Law of Attraction' yang buruk untuk mengawali hari.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kesebelah kiri ruangan, tempat dimana kamar mandi berada. Aku sudah cukup sering menginjakkan diri dikamar ini, sedikit hapal letak dimana ruangan-ruangan berada.

Didekat wastafel, sudah ada beberapa potong handuk dan dapat kulihat sepasang baju dan celananya disana.

Aku memperhatikan pantulan wajahku dicermin. Benar-benar berantakan.

Wajahku terlihat sangat kuyu dan pucat. Kantung mataku membesar dan menghitam. Rambutku berantakan dan lepek, aku baru ingat malam tadi Sai mengguyurku dengan minuman beralkohol dan lengket itu.

Tidak membuang banyak waktu, aku segera menyalakan shower. Rintik air yang mulai menderas membasahi seluruh tubuhku yang masih menggunakan pakaian. Berusaha menyegarkan pikiran dan otakku yang terasa penat.

.

Selesai berganti baju, aku turun kelantai satu untuk mendatangi Sai. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, tuntutan perut tidak bisa ditolak. Aku menuruni tangga pelan hingga sampai di tangga terakhir. Aku terdiam.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa ada disini?

Menyadari kehadiranku Sasuke langsung mendatangiku. Bisa kulihat sirat kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

"Neji.. Kau tidak mengangkat telponku! Jadi aku menghubungi Sai, dia bilang kau menginap."

"Ah, Maaf." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau kenapa? Sai bilang kau, err~ mabuk, semalam."

"Bukan masalah besar, lagipula aku sudah cukup umur." Dustaku.

"Dia patah hati Sas." Sela seseorang, Sai. GodDamn! Bocor sekali orang ini.

"Hah? Neji, kau tidak pernah cerita padaku." Ujar Sasuke, mukanya terlihat bingung dan penasaran. Bisa kudengar Sai mengekeh pelan.

"Jelas saja dia tidak cerita Sas." Hentikan! Jangan ikut campur. "Secara dia tidak akan berani bilang." Shit! Masih saja dia berbicara. Topeng tersenyumnya itu menyebalkan. "Diakan sukanya pada.."

"Stop Sai! Bisakah kau jaga mulut besarmu itu!?" Makiku, aku menarik Sasuke keluar dari rumah itu. Aku tergesa, wajahku memerah. Tidak! Belum saatnya Sasuke tau, bahkan bila perlu tidak tau sama sekali.

"Ne.. Neji, sakit. Jangan menyeretku seperti ini." Suara Sasuke menyadarkanku. Aku melonggarkan cengkramanku dari lengannya. Aku menjongkokkan tubuhku frustasi. Sebelah tanganku menutupi wajahku.

Saat ini kami berada di taman rumah Sai, yang menghubungkan rumah dengan gerbang depan.

Sasuke ikut menundukkan dirinya, menyamai diriku yang sedang berjongkok. Mengusap rambutku lembut. "Ada apa sih Neji? Kau kan bisa cerita padaku."

"Aku sayang padamu."

Sasuke terdiam. Huh, sudah kuduga akan begini.

"Aku juga sayang Neji." Jawabnya, aku menengadahkan wajahku. "Kau adalah orang terpenting bagiku. Sahabat yang berharga."

'Aku mendengus. Sahabat ya?'

"Hanya sahabat ya?" lirihku. "Padahal aku menyayangimu, lebih dari sahabat." Aku menatap serius padanya. Sudah cukup aku menjadi pecundang. Kali ini, kupertaruhkan semuanya. Nama baikku, gengsi, harga diri, persahabanku dengannya bahkan dengan resiko dia membenciku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku, belum bisa melupakannya."

"Hhahaa.." aku tertawa getir. "Memang tidak bisa ya."

"Ma.. Maaf."

"Tidak apa." Aku berusaha tersenyum, walau sakit rasanya. "tidak ada cara lain selain menerimamu yang suka padanya. Itu bagian dari dirimu kan?"

Sasuke terdiam menatapku.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk berpaling padaku. Kalau tidak bisa melupakannya, jangan lakukan," hati ini sakit saat mengatakannya, naif sekali aku. Aku bangkit, masih memegang tangannya "Tapi… jangan ingkari bahwa aku… juga ada disini."

.

.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Walau terkadang kau akan tersakiti karenaku."

"Heh, aku sudah tersakiti semenjak memendam rasa ini."

"Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah."

"…"

"…"

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi.. kalau kau bersedia tersakiti.."

"Hn?"

"Kita coba saja."

.

Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Benarkah? Benarkah aku telah mendapatkan sedikit tempat dihatinya?

Terima kasih_ Kami_.

Aku memeluknya erat. Sasuke membalas pelukanku, mengaitkan lengannya dileherku.

Takkan kulepaskan, walau kau menyakitiku sedalam apapun. Aku takkan melepaskanmu, takkan ku palingkan hatiku darimu. Takkan pernah.

Memang tak ada ciuman lembut yang mengawali kisah kami. Aku mencintaimu bukan untuk sebuah nafsu. Aku tak pernah ingin menyakitimu, selalu melindungimu dan berada disisimu.

Bisakah aku menguasai hatimu?

.

#

* * *

.

.

I'll be your man  
And I'll understand  
And I'll do my best  
To take good care of you

.

Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
You leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story:**

"Jadi? Rencanamu berhasil Sai?" Tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Hhehee, begitulah. Entah kenapa aku kesal dengan Neji yang lamban sekali. Sasuke kan lumayan manis sebagai Uke,walau sedikit tidak mau kalah sih."

"Baguslah, jadi pengorbanan kami selama ini tidak sia-sia." Terdengar dengusan kesal dari lawan bicara telponnya.

"Iya.. Iya.. aku minta maaf telat memberitahumu Gaara. Kau malah bertengkar dengan Naru. Sorry ya.. aku tidak bermaksud, suer dehh.. Cuma demi Neji.."

"Yayaya.. tidak apa. Lagipula hubunganku dengan Naru malah lebih lengket dari sebelumnya."

"Dasar Posesif. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih sudah membantuku mengerjain pasangan lemot itu."

"Sama-sama, Ngghh.." suara Gaara terdengar sedikit putus-putus. "Sabar sebentar Naru. Ngahh~ Aku sedang bicara dengan Sai."

"Haee? Sepertinya kalian memang lengket banget ya. Sudahlah aku tidak mau mengganggu, sampai nanti Gaara."

.

.

* * *

Pesan Moral: Kesetiaan bisa datang tiba-tiba [?]

Hhahaa, Gaje.. Entah kenapa, Neji terlihat obsesif dan posesif sekali diawalnya. Endingnya malah gituan..

Mana Sasuke yang seharusnya tokoh utama malah jadi tokoh sampingan di fic ini. …. -_-a

Err~ sebenarnya tujuan fic ini ingin memasukkan kalimat terakhir Neji doang. Yang: "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk berpaling padaku. Kalau tidak bisa melupakannya, jangan lakukan. Tapi… jangan ingkari bahwa aku… juga ada disini."

Yaph! Fic ini hasil obsesi Saia yang ketinggalan jauh (baru-baru saja) ngebaca **Parfait Tic, **karya** Nagamu Nanaji **yang udah lama banget terbitt!! (itupun minjem ditaman bacaan).

Hhuhuhuuu~ *pundung di pojokan. Kami-Sama!! Kenapa kau baru saja pertemukan saia dengan komik itu!!???

XDD

**2 lirik terakhir adalah lagu dari** Backstreet boys 'Drowning' **dan **Robert Pattinson  
'I'll Be Your Lover too'

Err~ Mind to review


End file.
